1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, fast response speeds, and low power consumption, and are being widely applied to personal portable devices such as MP3 players, mobile phones, and TVs.
Recently, researchers have tried to make organic light-emitting display devices into transparent display devices by including (or forming) a transparent thin film transistor or a transparent organic light-emitting diode in the organic light-emitting display devices.
However, in the transparent display devices, when the organic light-emitting display devices are in switch-off status, objects or images located on an opposite side of a user are seen by the user through the thin film transistors, as well as through patterns created by, for example, wires, spaces between the patterns, and transparent organic light-emitting devices. Although the organic light-emitting display device may be a transparent display device, light transmittance of the thin film transistors and various wires is not very high, and there is little space between the wires, and thus, light transmittance of the transparent display device is not high.